In process plants in general, and in particular for processing of hydrocarbons on platforms or vessels offshore, it is essential that the separation equipment is light, of low volume and is economical beneficial compared to the technical effect achieved. To achieve beneficial effects different types of separation equipment can be combined.
In patent application Ser. No. 2000 6656, available to the public from 24 Jun. 2002, it is mentioned that a deliquidizer (denoted a device), which is the topic for said patent application, can be combined with other conventional separation equipment to achieve a beneficial increased separation effect. In connection with the assembly of the deliquidizer with other equipment it is mentioned on page 2, lines 4-7 that “The device according to the invention can be used as an inlet arrangement to scrubbers and separators to improve the effect of such equipment. Further the device can be used as a free-standing unit in pipes and pipelines in oil/gas wells, in pipelines on shore or on the seabed, or in process plants on shore or offshore.” On page 2, lines 35-36 it is mentioned that “The device can be mounted both horizontally or vertically with certain constructional changes.” On page 5, lines 3-6 it is mentioned that “The vessel 16 can e.g. be a separator, a scrubber or a T-pipe element, dependent on the actual utilization. The vessel can optionally be equipped with a more or less advanced demister, to dry the recirculation gas to an appropriate level, dependent on the utilization.” Eventually it is mentioned on page 5, lines 14-16 that “By the simplest utilization of the deliquidizer, e.g. in the inlet to a separator or scrubber, it will not be any demand for monitoring or control of the device.”
In the above mentioned publication NO 2000 6656 there is no description of the “certain constructional changes” that has to be undertaken for the deliquidizer to be mounted either horizontally or vertically. Neither is it mentioned that the deliquidizer can be placed within separation equipment of conventional type, such that the outlets for liquid and gas both are within the separation equipment.
There is a demand for assemblies for separation of liquid from a multiphase fluid flow, with lower weight, lesser volume and better technical effect.
The aim of the present invention is to meet the above-mentioned demand by providing assemblies between the above-mentioned deliquidizer and equipment of conventional type, in ways novel for the skilled person, including certain modifications of the deliquidizer, to achieve improved separation effect, reduced volume and weight, and thereby beneficial technical effect.